The Trembling of Arda
by Petr F Chekhovskoy
Summary: (Book Title - The Trembling of Arda) (Author - Petr F Chekhovskoy) (Tolkien Legend/Fan-Fiction Book) (English Version) (Published On - November 25, 2015)
1. Chapter 1

The Trembling of Arda

-Foreword -

Growing up I was introduced to Tolkien's work, thanks to Peter Jackson's movies. I decided later on at the age of 23 to write a book based on J.R.R Tolkien world. This book will take place in the First Age of Arda. The book I write will be no more than a Legend in the Tolkien world. I thank you for reading the (Foreword) and I do hope you enjoy the rest of the book.

-Prologue-

1\. The magic of Eru Ilúvatar

As we know Elves were the first race created by (Eru Ilúvatar). (Eru Ilúvatar) is the supreme creator of Arda. (Eru Ilúvatar) is the main God with all the power. Though (Eru Ilúvatar) did make other Simi-Gods that are called Valar. Long before the start of the first age. (Eru Ilúvatar) created the first supreme race the Elves. The Elves awoke at the bay of Cuiviénen. But another great unseen power at the time heard of (Eru Ilúvatar) deeds. He himself was a lesser God. But still hold great power. His name (Melkor). And his deeds, and servants would change Arda forever.

2\. The Lands of Arda.

Arda is name given to the planet which (Eru Ilúvatar) created. Arda is part of the Ea, the universe of all which exists. This world is quite huge. Filled with miles and miles of seas, and lands. A lot of the land that was created by (Eru Ilúvatar) on Arda, is still undiscovered by the races that now dwelt there.

3\. Concerning an Elf.

What is astonishing about Tolkien's work, is that he made beyond account of stories and peoples. And I am sure each individual had a personal story in their own right. This book is focus on a Male-Elf and his adventure throughout the First Age of Arda. You will also learn of different characters along the way. For each of them plays a role in this story. Our journey begins at a pond of water. Not far at all from the bay of Cuiviénen.

Chapter 1 - Awakening.

It was a sunny day. The winds we're calm and the mild heat warmed the skin. An Elf awoke and his name was Dorophluin. When he awoke and stood up on the soft green grass. He was alone. And his mind was confused.

He asked himself. *What am I? Who am I, and where am I?*. His mind ponder for several minutes. He saw trees and a small pond of water. So beautiful the water looked. He decided to sit at the edge, and put his feet into the water.

He could see the pond connected to a stream that flowed to the bay of Cuiviénen. As time passed he sat there and continued to think. As the water came to his feet and back he suddenly heard a noise coming from inside the forest. He could barely make it out. It sounded like music to his ears.

He was confused, how could he know the name of this sound? He never heard it before. His mind quickly raced with unexplainable thoughts.

(Dorophluin) said to himself "I cannot explain this but I think it would be wise to let it go.". As the question left his mind. He decided to follow the sound.

He then stood and walked to the edge of the forest entrance. Looking back he could see the pond. His eyes could see far and wide. But in the forest. He would not have that pleasure.

He stood there hearing the beautiful sound. He wanted to know how this sound was made. The only way to find out was to step into the forest. He felt courage coming into him like some power he never experience before. He put one foot in front of the other and entered the forest.

It was not a dark forest. It was bright and beautiful. The sun shine through the trees as he followed the sound for some time. On his journey he came across some creatures he never imagine could have existed before. He saw a deer standing next to a rock. You could tell the deer had the same thoughts Dorophluin had some time ago. For everything has new to all.

Dorophluin Slowly walked over to the deer. The deer with its very good hearing, heard Dorophluin stepping closer to him. Though the deer did not mind. In fact he welcomed a visitor at such a time.

As Dorophluin finally reached the deer. He decided to sit on the rock which was next to the deer. You would think the deer would run off but it did not.

Dorophluin stayed there for a while just listing to the music that came from far away. Dorophluin while sitting on the rock. Saw some berries on a bush. Red they were. Dorophluin came down from the rock and walked over to the bush and he picked some berries.

But did not know what to think of it. Should he eat it? Play with it? What was he to do? While thinking, a higher power took control. His hand moved and the berries ended up in his mouth. He moved his jaw down and up. He then thought they were simply amazing. Never before has he experienced this. It was soft yet juicy and quite good. He then felt full control again.

Dorophluin felt uneasy. He did like this unknown power taking control of his freewill whenever it wanted. Though he quickly forgot about it in a few seconds. He looked over at the deer standing next to him. The deer seemed to be in a deep trance. He did not know if he should awaken the deer from his trance or leave it be.

He slowly walked over to the deer and placed his hand on the deer. The deer suddenly went out of the trance. The deer looked at Dorophluin.

Then the deer saw something that made his mind wonder what it was. The deer started to walk away. And Dorophluins' eyes saw no longer this deer.

Dorophluin started to go on his way, following the music once again. When he was following the music he saw more creatures running around on the tree branches and the green grass under the leaves of the tree.

Dorophluin after some time finally reached the place where the music was coming from. He slowly knelt down behind some trees. He looked over a big circle of green grass and in the middle a big tree with Yellow, Green and Brown leaves. And there he saw people like him. Not like-like him but fellow Elves.

There was about nine Elves. One was playing music, the music he heard for hours, and hours. And the others were sitting on the grass talking to each other.

Dorophluin felt the higher power pushing him to show himself. His mind said otherwise. He did not know them. What if they would hurt him? Though by this time his feet we're moving. But not by his control.

Dorophluin then found himself standing in the circle where they sat. Music suddenly stop. They all looked at him. Dorophluin suddenly felt control again. He wanted to back away slowly into the cover of the trees and shadows that the tress provided. But the Elf that was playing the music. Stood up and walked over to Dorophluin.

This Elf was a She-Elf named Miarwen.

(Miarwen) said to Dorophluin "Hail friend and well met! Who might you be?".

(Dorophluin) stood there in a pause and then finally said. "I do not know really. As I was following the music I heard a voice in my head kept saying Dorophluin, Dorophluin follow the music and there your mind will find peace.".

(Miarwen) said "Be at ease. It seems the higher power has named you Dorophluin. For we have also heard similar voice in our heads as well. I am Miarwen. So I am told. By the voice without a face or name of its own.".

Dorophluin nodded and said nothing else.

(Miarwen) said "Come with me Dorophluin. And let us talk. The others are busy with chatter and there is no room for you to join them it would seem. But with me there is room. So come. Follow!".

As Dorophluin followed Miarwen. She found a clear spot on the ground.

(Miarwen) Said "Would you like to listen?"

(Dorophluin) Said "I suppose. Though I do not understand one thing.".

(Miarwen) said "Oh?

(Dorophluin) said "What is that you hold, it makes the sound that I have been following for hours, and how did you get it?".

(Miarwen) said "You could hear it from far away? That is amazing. Well Dorophluin as I was walking with the others. My eyes caught something to the side. I saw this thing. It laid on a tree trunk. And so. I picked it up.".

(Dorophluin) said "I see. What do you call it?".

(Miarwen) said "Mmm. I do not know. Want to name it with me?".

(Dorophluin) said nothing at first. While he stared at the thing. A word came to mind.

(Dorophluin) said "What about Nandelle *Harp*?".

Miarwen looked at him and (Miarwen) said "And how did you come by this name?".

(Dorophluin) said "To be honest the word just came into mind.".

(Miarwen) said "I like it. Then this will be its name!".

Miarwen held the Harp above her head, and the other Elves looked at her.

(Miarwen) Said to all "This is Nandelle! *Harp* ".

The other Elves repeated back to her "Nandelle!".

While the day went on. Dorophluin and Miarwen spent hours just sitting and talking. When it became evening. The sun settled and the moon took its place. In this time the small group of Elves rested for the night.

Miarwen and Dorophluin laid down on the grass looking up at the stars of twilight. As they were both laying on the grass.

(Dorophluin) said "I look at these stars and wonder. Why are we here Miarwen?".

Miarwen looked at him and (Miarwen) said "Why do you ask me this? You believe I know the answers?".

(Dorophluin) said "I thought you would know everything.".

He said this with a smirk looking at her.

(Miarwen) said "I think there is something out there in the vast world, that knows everything that I do not.".

Dorophluin looked at her. He was hoping she would think it was humorous comment he made, and that she would smile back to him but she did not.

(Miarwen) continued to say "I do not know why we are here Dorophluin. This is my first time in this place. I have no memory before all of this. But know. I am glad you are here with me. You seem to be the one I can connect with.".

(Dorophluin) said "Such kind words. I thank you for them. They bring gladness to me.".

Miarwen turned over and smiled at him and (Miarwen) said "We are here for a reason Dorophluin. I do not know what it might be yet.".

Dorophluin then turned over on the grass looking into her eyes and (Dorophluin) said "You know. I was unsure when I awoke. But with you. I no longer feel uneasy or unsure about things.".

Miarwen looked at him with a smile and placed her hand on his and (Miarwen) said "Let us close our eyes under starlight. For tomorrow I believe something interesting could happen, like today. And I would have us be will rested.".

The night was calm .Stars shined in the night sky. In Arda slept two Elves. Their story goes on when they awake from their first dream in Arda. Eru Ilúvatar heart is in gladness. For his creation of Elves. Will change the fate of the world he created.

As the night passed. Morning came. The sun shined through the green leaves that hung from the tree branches.

Dorophluin opened his eyes and yet he did not see Miarwen. He got up quickly, for he feared what happened.

(Dorophluin) said out loud "Miarwen, Where are you?!". But nothing.

Then out the trees another Elf came. He said "Dorophluin. Come. We have discovered others like us.".

Dorophluin got up and followed. And after a bit of time. Dorophluin saw Miarwen standing and listening to what the others were saying to each other.

The Elf beside Dorophluin went over to hear also. Dorophluin was standing alone. Miarwen did a hand motion that said "Come to me and listen.".

Dorophluin walked over to her and stood beside Miarwen.

(Dorophluin) said in a whispering tone to Miarwen "Why did you leave me? You could have woken me from sleep.".

Miarwen looked at him with a stare. (Miarwen) said "You would have this talk now? Why others are talking? Be quiet, and in time we will talk. But do not interrupt my listening when there is business at hand.".

Dorophluin turned his eyes to the sky. He made a quiet *Sigh*. He started to listen to what the others were saying. And then a Male-Elf and a She-Elf came to him and Miarwen.

The Male-Elf said "Hail! I am Enel and this is Enelyë! We came from the south. We were surprise to find more of you! For we met other groups as well! My group were the first to be awaken.".

Miarwen looked at Dorophluin. Dorophluin was about to say something but Miarwen spoke first.

(Miarwen) said "It is pleasant to meet you both. But how do you know you were the first born of us all?".

(Enelyë) said "For Eru Ilúvatar told us. We are the first born. Eru Ilúvatar told us that there are many other, Elves. that have awoken. And that we, the Firstborn are to find them, and lead them somewhere safe.".

(Enel) said "In the awakening there was only a few us. But the other first born have found other groups of Elves, and have led them elsewhere to safety. I and Enelyë took upon ourselves to find others. Because this was the request of Eru Ilúvatar.".

(Miarwen) said "Who is Eru Ilúvatar?".

Enelyë smiled. (Enelyë) said "He is the creator of you and me. The air you breathe. The ground your feet touch.".

Then (Enel) said "There is ten in your group yes?".

(Dorophluin) said to Enel "You are correct.".

Enel looked at Dorophluin and (Enel) said "What is your name friend?".

(Dorophluin) said in reply "I am Dorophluin. So I think. Though when I awoke I did not who I was or anything. This voice spoke to me in my head and it called me Dorophluin.".

(Enel) said "You are not alone in that feeling. For I, and Enelyë also had that experience. I believe that is how we all came to receive our names. When I and Enelyë awoke. There was six of us all together. Eru Ilúvatar told us to spread out and search.".

(Enelyë) said "For some odd reason. My heart told me to follow with Enel.". She said this with a smile looking at him.

Then Enelyë looked at Miarwen and (Enelyë) said to her "As your heart tells you to allow Dorophluin to follow you.".

Miarwen gave a blush. Enelyë looked at her with a smile. A Elf then said to Enelyë and Enel "Are you to lead us somewhere?".

(Enel) said "Yes. If all of you would allow. Eru Ilúvatar tells us to look for all we can find and lead. But I do not know where we will go. Eru Ilúvatar Has yet to tell me.".

Another Elf than spoke and said "You are Quendi! The ones who speak with Eru Ilúvatar. Who is the white light! in my dream!".

Miarwen looked at the Elf. (Miarwen) said "Explain.".

The Elf replied "In my dream I had last night. I was standing in this big white gold marble area. And at the center was a white light. This light told me that two Quendi would come to us! That they were his first born creation!".

Everyone was amazed. You would think they would call this other Elf insane but they did not.

(Enel) said "This is good news friend! I have not had anyone tell me such an amazing experience!" Another Elf said "Are we to follow you?".

(Enel) said "If you so wish. But if not. I understand.".

The ten Elves consulted with each other for a short while. Then came to Enel, and agreed to follow.

And so the ten Elves followed Enel and Enelyë.

After a short while. Enel showed them the other Elves he had in his group. The Elves who waited for Enel and Enelyë return.

They greeted Enel, and Enelyë with such joy! One Elf said to Enel "We did not think to see you again.".

Enel look at him with a smile and (Enel) said "Come now! I told you we would only be gone a short while.".

(Enelyë) said "These are our new friends. Please greet them with friendly words.". The Elves greeted there new friends.

One Elf came to Miarwen and started talking to her. Dorophluin notice this, and felt unhappy in his heart. He had yet to fully trust anyone but Miarwen. Was this Male-Elf, Miarwen just met, have friendly intentions? Or was Dorophluin experiencing his first jealousy?

Some minutes passed and Miarwen saw Dorophluin standing alone while all the other Elves told tales to each other. Tales of their awakening.

Miarwen walked over to him and (Miarwen) said "Why do you stand here alone?".

Dorophluin looked at her and (Dorophluin) said "I am just waiting to see what happens next.".

(Miarwen) said "No one knows. We are just taking one day at a time.". Dorophluin agreed with her words and said nothing else. Miarwen looked at him and sighed a little.

(Miarwen) said "Well I was told that Enel will talk to everyone tonight.".

(Dorophluin) said "I understand. Who was the other Elf talking to you?.".

(Miarwen) said with her eyebrow raised "The other Elf was just greeting me.".

Dorophluin looked at her with a worry face and (Dorophluin) said "I did not mean to make you upset.".

(Miarwen) said "Fear not Dorophluin. I have a feeling you had good intentions for this question.".

An Elf came up to them and said "Enel asked me to look for anyone who would join us on the hunt.".

Miarwen declined the request. Dorophluin did not want the Elf to feel that his time was wasted for asking. So Dorophluin agreed. The Elf then said to Dorophluin "I forgot to tell you. Enel wishes to speak with you before we leave.". The Elf left after finishing his message.

(Dorophluin) said to Mirawen "Why me Mirawen?".

(Miarwen) said "Why do you think I know everything?".

(Dorophluin) said "I do not. I was curious.".

Miarwen sighed and (Miarwen) said "Go! He is waiting for you. Do not fear for me. I am fine and safe. Nothing troubling is going to happen.". Dorophluin gave a look of wide eyes and he tried to tell Miarwen something but she would not have it. Dorophluin left Miarwen. As he was walking away to find Enel. Miarwen said under her breathe *He worries far too much.*.

In time Dorophulin found Enel standing and looking up at the sky. Enel noticed a sound coming from behind him and he turned around and (Enel) said "Ah! I was afraid my message would not reach you.".

Dorophluin nodded. (Dorophluin) said "Why do you wish to speak with me if I may ask?".

(Enel) said "You may. I noticed that now since your group is with mine. It is quite big is it not?".

(Dorophluin) replied "Yes, indeed Enel.".

(Dorophluin) said "The hunt. Why would you want me to come along?".

Enel gave a chuckle and (Enel) said "The more the merrier! I need as many that can come, and I thought it to be a good chance to talk to you more! If you said yes to the request and if not. I would ask later when I returned.".

Dorophluin nodded in understanding.

Enel and Dorophluin came to the other Elves that were waiting for them and (Enel) said to them "Are we all ready?".

An Elf replied "Yes sir, and here look. We have finished the task you gave us when you left to talk with the new members of our group. Behold Cû *Bow*.". Enel was amazed. The bow was crafted from white wood.

(Enel) said "Very good work! I have to say. When I told you the instructions that came from Eru Ilúvatar. I thought it would be impossible to craft!".

(Dorophluin) said to Enel "What are we to do with this? Will we use it on the hunt?".

(Enel) said "O no. We will not. We will use this only to defend ourselves if need be. We do not harm any creatures of Eru Ilúvatar Dorophluin.".

Dorophluin nodded and (Dorophluin) said "As you say Enel.". The Elf than gave Enel the bow.

(Enel) said "This is the first bow ever made by our people. We should name it Rhúnen Edhel Cû of Cuiviénen *Eastern Elf Bow of Cuiviénen*.".

The Elves agreed. Another Elf came to Enel and said to him "The arrows for the Bow. Are finished. We crafted it from white tree branches as well.".

(Enel) said "Again very good! All is well my friends! Please take the bow and arrows to Enelyë. She will keep them safe. And maybe she could find or craft something to put the arrows in.".

The Elf bowed and left. (Enel) said "Come now let us hunt! For my stomach makes noises. We hunt for simple things such as berries, and other Arda delights! Come now! And Dorophluin walk beside me. For I need to speak with you as we walk, and hunt.".

And so Dorophluin and Enel and six other Elves left their main group to hunt. With Dorophluin and Enel It was eight Elves all together.

As they searched and gathered goods. (Enel) said to Dorophluin "Do you see me as the leader of our group?".

Dorophluin looked at him and (Dorophluin) said "I think yes. You are the leader of us. Do you not see how the others look to you for answers? And when they see you. They have relief. For all of us depend on you and your knowledge and wisdom to guide us. For we are lost if not with a leader. And you speak with Eru Ilúvatar the one I thought without a name. If I could speak to Eru Ilúvatar. I know Eru Ilúvatar would tell me to follow you.".

Enel gave a big smile. (Enel) said "I thank you for your kind words. When we are finished, and back with the main group. I will ask the others. And see if they would have me as their official leader.".

Dorophluin nodded and then (Dorophluin) said "And what of Enelyë?".

Enel gave a curious look to Dorophluin.

(Enel) said "Ah Enelyë. So beautiful she looks. I remember when we first gazed into each others' eyes on our first day of awakening. I could not seem to want to leave her side. I did not want her to notice this. In fear that I would make her uncomfortable. But she seemed not to care. She only wanted to follow me.".

Dorophluin smiled. (Dorophluin) said "I think she would be a good leader also.".

Enel agreed. And then out of bushes came six Elves. As they met Enel. They bowed. One Elf said to Enel "We have gathered as much as our hands would allow us.".

(Enel) said "Very good! Let us return to the others.".

As they returned to their main group. Enel and the other Elves of the hunt. Gave out berries to the other Elves.

Dorophluin was looking for Miarwen. He had gather for her four berries to eat. Though it took him some time to find Miarwen. For the group he was in before they met Enel and Enelyë. Was no longer nine Elves and him.

He then heard music! And he knew that was Miarwen! He followed her music once again and then found her sitting with Enelyë. As he approached them. Enelyë smiled at him and stood up and left.

Miarwen was sitting on the ground still, and she looked up to Dorophluin and (Miarwen) said "So what did you find on the hunt?".

Dorophluin sat down beside her on the grass. (Dorophluin) said "Well. We gathered berries for everyone. Here take. I am not hungry. Even though it does not seem to be much. It fells the stomach.".

Miarwen smiled at Dorophluin. He gave her the berries and she ate them and no more was she hungry! Another Elf came to them. He said "Dorophluin, Miarwen. Before the sun sets and the moon rise. Enel and Enelyë wish to speak to everyone.".

Dorophluin and Miarwen nodded. The Elf than left to say the same thing to other Elves of their main group. Miarwen looked at Dorophluin with a questionable look about her.

(Miarwen) said to him "What do you think it might be?".

(Dorophluin) said "When I was talking to Enel he asked if I thought him to be the leader of our group. I replied yes, and some other things on why he should be. For he had doubt about it.".

Miarwen agreed and (Miarwen) said "Would you like me to teach you how to play the harp?".

Dorophluin smiled and (Dorophluin) said "It would take me some time. I was not born with the gift like you.".

(Miarwen) said "You flatter me Dorophluin. Always kind words you have to say to me.".

Miarwen took Dorophluins' hand and placed it at the harp strings. Dorophluin started to move his hand and music came from the harp. Though he thought it could never match the skill of Miarwen. He quite enjoyed it very much!

(Miarwen) said "You play it very nicely Dorophluin. Though not a melody I would compose but yet still nice.".

(Dorophluin) said "To be honest I am not sure what I am composing. I am just moving my hands. And yet a nice tone comes from it".

Miarwen nodded. And she laid down and looking up at the sky and clouds. She fell asleep as Dorophluin played the harp for her. Dorophluin turned his head down looking at her. He gave a big smile. And closed his eyes and played some more.

It was evening. And in the distance the sun was setting. Dorophluin left Miarwen sleeping. And as he came back to her in hours passed. He kneeled down to her and touched her hand and (Dorophluin) said "Miarwen it is time to wake up. Enel wish to speak with us, and the group before the stars shine in the sky.".

Miarwen eyes opened, and put her hand on his check and (Miarwen) said "Thank you dear Dorophluin.".

Miarwen stood up and her, and Dorophluin walked to where everyone was gathered. There stood Enel, and Enelyë in front of everyone. Enel bowed to everyone there, and (Enel) said "Thank you all for coming to hear what I have to say. It has come to my attention that our group has become more large and it needs a leader to guide us through good days and bad days. But who is to lead us and take this responsibility?".

An Elf in the crowd said aloud "Is it you and Enelyë who took upon yourselves to find us wanders! We did not where to go or what to do before you came!". All the Elves agreed with a cheer.

Another Elf said "Yea! You are also one of the first born of us all! You listen and speak with Eru Ilúvatar when he wishes so!".

Enel nodded and turned and looked at Enelyë and (Enel) said "And what do you think of this Enelyë?".

Enelyë walked forward looking at the crowd of Elves and (Enelyë) said to all "Enel has guided us even when he did not have to. Since we all have come together, and formed a large group. We have made progress! You know without Enel. None of us would have met! None of us would have learned and crafted beautiful items that help us defend ourselves if need be. I think Enel should be the leader of our group! He is most worthy of this title!".

Elves cheered loudly! And Enelyë looked at Enel and bowed. And when she bowed. All the Elves bowed to him.

(Enel) said "I thank you for this honored title! I hope I will make you all and Eru Ilúvatar proud!".

Enel was now the leader the group. In time this group would become into a Clan. It would be called Nelyar *Lindar* Clan.

Enels' Clan was the third and last Clan, later to forum. In this Clan was many talented singers, and musicians! And when you hear the singing of a Nelyar Elf. You cannot help but to go into a trance. For their voices was the fairest of all three Clans of Elves. The Nelyar Clan numbered to about seventy. But in time their clan would grow, and become the biggest of all three Clans.

As days and months and years passed. Their Clan grew, and so did their knowledge of crafting! Enel was now known to his Clan as the Elf-Father of his Clan. He was a leader that was kind. A leader that was generous. A leader that brought laughter to his peoples'.

One night as Dorophluin and Miarwen were walking under starlight. They saw two Elves. Though faded they were by the distance. Dorophluin looked at Miarwen.

(Dorohpluin) said "Who do you think it might be?".

(Miarwen) said "Why must we know?".

(Dorophluin) said "For I am curious.".

Miarwen sighed. And she took hold of his arm, and started to pull him away from looking. Though Dorophluin did not move one inch.

(Miarwen) said "Why must you be stubborn! One day Dorophluin. Your curiosity will get you into trouble!".

Dorophluin turned his head to Miarwen. (Dorophluin) said "But it is not this day.".

Then the two Elves that Dorophluin and Miarwen were now looking at. Started to hold hands. The Male-Elf then put his hands around the She-Elf. She then placed her head on his chest, and her hands around him. And they slowly danced.

Though there was no music to be heard. They danced anyway. Dorophluin and Miarwen could not make out who they were.

(Miarwen) said "Let us go. Give them the privacy they wish.". Dorophluin agreed finally. And they left the two mysterious Elves dancing.

As Dorophluin and Miarwen were walking back to their village.

(Dorophluin) said "Enel wishes to speak with me tomorrow morning.".

(Miarwen) said in response "I wonder what about?".

(Dorophluin) said "I asked, and he said he could only tell me that Eru Ilúvatar has given him a new task. It is very important I believe. For it comes from Eru Ilúvatar.".

(Miarwen) said "Enel is blessed to have this ability to speak to Eru Ilúvatar. Enelyë told me some months ago that Enel wishes he could speak to Eru Ilúvatar whenever he wished. For he had questions. But Eru Ilúvatar only comes to him when there is a task to be done.".

(Dorophluin) said "If I remember correctly. It has been many years since Eru Ilúvatar has asked Enel of something. Enel and our Clan have done all the tasks that Eru Ilúvatar ask us to do in passing years. We found the last of the lost Elves wandering. We have crafted amazing things that help us farm. Our people even have shelter now, and bows, and arrows to defend ourselves if ever the time should come.".

(Miarwen) said "I hope that day never comes when we have to defend ourselves from evil.".

(Dorophluin) said "Fear not beautiful Miarwen! For I am here to protect you if ever a day should come!".

Miarwen smiled at Dorophluin. (Miarwen) said "I enjoy your charming moments. They make me happy with laughter.".

Morning came! The sun was bright! The sky clear! Dorophluin got up early. Which was rare. For Dorophluin had a habit of enjoying sleeping far too much. But he knew he had to meet Enel soon. But before he did.

He rushed where he knew white roses grew! He remembered that Miarwen favorite color of this flower was white. For it reminded her of stars. And Miarwen loved the stars.

She would often lay down outside for hours at night. Just looking up at the stars.

As Dorophluin picked a good amount of amazing white flowers. He rushed to Miarwen's tent and there she was sleeping. He knelt down, and placed the roses beside her as she slept still.

(Dorophluin) said in a whispering tone "May these roses bring you joy when you wake.".

He then stood up and left her tent and made his way to where Enel would be waiting.

When he finally reached Enel. He bowed before him.

(Enel) said "Well met Dorophluin. Such a beautiful morning is it not?".

(Dorophluin) said "Indeed.".

(Enel) said "Are you ready to hear the task Eru Ilúvatar has given me? But know I cannot do this task alone.".

(Dorophluin) said "Yes of course. Forever will I serve him, and you.".

Enel gave a soft laugh. (Enel) said "I am thankful. But if you should serve me. I ask you only do so because you want to help me. Not because I am leader of our people.".

(Dorophluin) said "Of course. Forgive me.".

(Enel) said "For what? You have done no wrong. You are very respectful. I see now that you have changed much over the years. And also that your friendship with Miarwen grows every day. And one day could be more than just simple good friends.".

(Dorophluin) "I feel that we are more than that already. But it is not official. But my dream is to spend all my life with her. And make her happy.".

Enel gave a smile. (Enel) said "I think that is true love you have for her.". Dorophluin nodded with a smile.

(Enel) said "Now for the task Eru Ilúvatar has given me. Eru Ilúvatar wishes me to find the Clan of Tatyar. He told me that Tata leads them. He is one of the Quendi. One of the first born.".

(Dorophluin) said "We should take some others with us just to be safe Enel.".

(Enel) said "Yes indeed. We should take about eighteen. With you and I. That is twenty all together.".

(Dorophluin) said "When will we leave?".

(Enel) said "Tomorrow. Do not worry about choosing who will join us. I will do that personally.". Dorophluin bowed.

(Dorophluin) said "As you command.".

(Enel) said "Go now Dorophluin. Enjoy the rest of the day for the sun is bright, and the skies are clear! We should leave very early tomorrow morning.".

As Dorophluin was leaving he turned around to look at Enel.

(Dorophluin) said "Will Enelyë be in charge when we are gone?".

(Enel) said "Yes. I am sure she will do fine. For I believe she is far more wise in all things. Then I can ever be. And also kind. She is loved by all in our Clan. I think more than me sometimes. And when she thinks I am with stress she would always tell me everything will be fine, and to not worry. For if I need her help. All I am to do is ask.".

Dorohpluin smiled and (Dorophluin) said "Could this confession be true love?". Before Enel could answer Dorophluin. He was gone.

Dorophluin returned to Miarwens' tent where she was slept. But she was not there. As Dorophluin stood there thinking where could she be. Miarwen entered the tent with another She-Elf with a basket of food.

The She-Elf bowed to Miarwen for the company she gave and left.

(Dorophluin) said "What is in the basket I wonder?".

(Miarwen) said "Food for the week Dorophluin.".

When Miarwen sat down on the floor. Dorophluin did the same next to her. In the basket was green apples from an apple tree not far. Some carrots sticks from their Clan's farm. Some mushrooms they can later make into fried mushrooms. Some blueberries. A small warped bowl of honey that they could use as filling for some bread that was in the basket as well.

(Dorophluin) said "All looks so wonderful.".

(Miarwen) said "It is for us.".

(Dorophluin) said "Thank you for getting this. But I fear you will not eat with me tomorrow and for some days.".

(Miarwen) said "Explain Dorophluin.".

(Dorophluin) replied "I, Enel and eighteen other Elves travel early tomorrow morning.".

(Miarwen) "This was the task Enel wish to speak with you is it not?".

(Dorophluin) said "Yes you are correct.".

(Miarwen) said "And what does this task intel?".

(Dorophluin) said "We are to search for Tata the leader of the Tatyar Clan. For this is the task Eru Ilúvatar wished Enel to undertake. And Enel asked me to come along with him to find Tata.".

Miarwen understood that the task needed to be done. But she wished it did not take Dorophluin away.

(Miarwen) said "Then take my bow, arrows and quiver for the arrows to rest in. They will keep you safe if danger should ever meet you.".

Dorophluin was in shocked. (Dorophluin) said "This is yours. Not mine. You will need it.".

(Miarwen) responded with a smile "There are many Elves in our Clan who have taken the title of guards for our Clans' safety. I do not need it. I am in no danger. Take it as my gift to you. For you give me gifts often, and always ask for none in return. So please, take.".

(Dorophluin) said "As you wish. I am most thankful.".

The bow Miarwen made was crafted from dark brown wood. The arrows were also made with this wood and at the end of the arrows had golden feathers and the quiver was brown and gold.

A lot of the Elves in their Clan thought they have married in secret. But all they knew was that Dorophluin and Miarwen were good friends.

Miarwen had many friends but Dorophluin was the only one so dear to her heart. And in secret she did develop romantic feelings for him. She knew Dorophluin already had these romantic feelings for her from the first day they met.

But he never did say them out loud. But she could tell how he cared for her. He would leave her white rose flowers in the morning. Travel far to gather items she needed. For he did not want her to. For fear danger would fall upon her.

He would also tell long stories to her at night before they sleep. For his mind often day-dreamed.

He would play music for her. She now believed that since he practiced for so many years. That now he was even more skilled than she.

Dorophluin was very similar to Miarwen in her way of thinking. But he was also so very different from her. It was difficult for him to make new friends or even friends at all. He would often just be alone. And when he was with other Elves. He would stay quite unless spoken to.

Miarwen often worried about him. She would tell him to make friends. But Dorophluin said to her he was fine with just Miarwen. For that was all he ever needed and wanted. Miarwen understood. But she persuaded him to at least try.

She would often get him to do things he would not do. She knew always the right words to say to him. She saw in time passed, that Dorophluin could have a new friendship growing with Enel. She would see them council each other. And laugh when they told stories. Miarwen was happy that he probably found at least one new friend beside her.

Dorophluin and Miarwen enjoyed breakfast. They would not be hungry for some time. For Elves did not need a fest to be full.

When breakfast was all said and done. Miarwen then said goodbye to Dorophluin for the day. She would meet him again when the stars filled the night sky.

Miarwen went off with her friends. For they had planned activities. Dorophluin put his hand on his chest and did a farewell motion to her.

He did not know what to do for the rest of the day. He would often just like to stay with Miarwen all the time. But he knew she would have him do other things. So he deiced to help out with the farming fields before he had to leave tomorrow with Enel, and the others.

Dorophluin loved to watch things grow. His favorite was food. For he had ideas to make the simple foods their Clan grew. Into marvelous recipes.

Enel had completed his list of companions, to journey with him tomorrow morning. As he was walking back to his tent. He passed Enelyë tent and then decided to turn around and visit her.

As he approached the opening of the tent. He could see that she was inside crafting soft white silk.

(Enelyë) said "Please come in Enel. I am just finishing the last piece for the new tent. This tent will be the huge. It should be for Clan meetings, and events.".

(Enel) said " Eru Ilúvatar has created generous creatures that give us the supplies we need for us to craft such things.".

Enelyë looked up at him and smiled. (Enelyë) said "Very right indeed. And also, Eru Ilúvatar has told me that you leave tomorrow morning.".

(Enel) said "Yes. He has given me another task. Many years since he has given me a task.".

(Enelyë) said "He is very pleased how good of leader you are Enel. With your joyful tone of voice, you make wanders you meet glad they met someone with an attitude that is not with fear, and confession. For that is needed trait a leader should have.".

(Enel) said "I am very pleased by his kind words, and yours. He speaks to you far more than I do, I think. Also I never thought our Clan would grow this big.".

(Enelyë) said "You are welcome and yes our Clan is quite big, and I have to say I enjoy it! But also know just because he speaks to me more. Does not mean he values you any less.".

Enelyë stood up and gave Enel half of the white finished silk. For it was too big for one just to carry alone. And so Enelyë and Enel both took each side and they both carried it to where it needed to be placed.

When they got to the tent that was awaiting its last piece. The Elves that where there. Took the big white silk. And placed it where it needed to be on the tent.

As Enelyë and Enel watched the last piece be placed. They were amazed. This tent was not some simple tent for a few Elves to fit into, but a very huge tent! It could fit their whole Clan inside and more if need be! The silk was white and as you know silk is not strong. But Elven silk was.

Crafted Elven silk was soft and delicate it or so it looked but strong it stood. It could withstand the harsh wind. It could withstand rain if ever they experience it. For it has not rain once yet and still the green grass grew healthy and all was well!

Night finally came. And parties took place in the great tent. You could hear laughter, and joyous songs being played.

Dorophluin and Miarwen wished to stay inside for the night, and not go to the party. They were not very party like Elves. They would rather just sit and talk to each other. Even when they both had nothing to say, they would just sit there and enjoy the quiet moments they had.

It became so late that Dorophluin fell asleep crafting a gift for Miarwen. Miarwen looked at him. She got up from her chair and placed a blanket on him that she made. Miarwen kissed his head, and she blew out the candles and went to her bed and fell asleep.

Know they were not lovers yet officially. But in their hearts they felt they were. Though both of them did not say out loud how they felt. You could see in their actions towards each other.

Morning came. Dorophluin and Miarwen awoke. They smiled at each other. And as she was gathering Dorophluins' bow,arrows and quiver she made.

Dorophluin went outside to meet Enel and the others. For the journey was about to begin.

(You have finished Chapter 1 - Awakening. - This was written on Microsoft Word - Chapter 1, has 30 Pages)

(Published On - November 25, 2015)

(Book Title - The Trembling of Arda)

(English Version)

(Thank you for reading)

(This book is protected by intellectual property laws, copying only with permission)

(Author - Petr F Chekhovskoy)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Lands Beyond.

It was morning with the sun shining, and the sky blue with white clouds.

All the Clan came to bid farewell to their leader Enel, and his companions.

As Enel stood ready to lead his companions into unknown lands of their knowledge.

Enelyë came before them. And (Enelyë) said "You go now to look for Tata and his Clan. Called the Tatyar. Know that Eru Ilúvatar is thankful you are willing to do this task. For we most know that our fellow Elvish friends are safe. Know the last time I and Enel spoke to Tata was at Cuiviénen. Tata was not alone when we last saw him. For Tatië was with him.".

Enel came up to Enelyë. As he took her hands, and kissed them. (Enel) said "Take care Enelyë. Know that I love you. I will not wander far.".

(Enelyë) said "And I love you dear Enel. But now you must depart on your task. For we must know if Tata, and his Clan are thriving or their light has been blown out.

Enel slowly lets go of her hands, and walks away. (Enel) said to his companions "Come now my friends! For unknown lands are in front of us! We will not wander forever if that is what you fear inside.".

As Enel, and his companions were leaving. The Clan sung, with beautiful music in the background.

*O Enel. O Enel. You go beyond our site. Do not wander. Do not depart from us forever. Come back to us before the leaves fall from the trees. Servant of Eru Ilúvatar.*

As they were parting from site of their Clan. Dorophluin turned around and saw Miarwen. Standing near Enelyë. He bowed his head, with his hand upon his heart. And smiled at Miarwen. And he went along into the unknown with his Kin's folk. With Enel leading the way.

After all the Clan went back to their daily lives. There stood Miarwen. Still standing with a sorrowful look.

Enelyë came up to her. (Enelyë) said "O Miarwen. Do not be trouble with sorrowful thoughts. Dorophluin will come safely back to you.".

Miarwen looked at her with doubt. (Miarwen) said "And if he does not come back?".

(Enelyë) said "If he does not. It would not be his choosing.".

Miarwen agreed with her but she still had some doubt. They went about their day. With spirits unbroken.

Days, Weeks, and Months have passed. Enel, and his companions has been journeying blindly for the Clan Tatyar. It is midday, and for the first time on Arda. They are experiencing rain.

An (Elf) said to Enel and his fellow companions with a stressful tune "Is there no end to this?!".

(Enel) said "I am afraid not. We will have to push on, and endure these wet drops that fall from the sky.".

(Dorophluin) said to Enel "The sky Enel. Look at it. No sun. No clouds of white. Only endless darkness above us.".

Enel looked up. And saw the endless darkness from above.

(Enel) said to his companions "I see now. I was blind. To focus I was on our task. That I have ignored the well being of you all.".

An (Elf) said "Enel. We are not doomed! Just wet!". He said this with a laugh.

Enel smiled, and agreed. (Enel) said "Yes. Then let us find shelter.".

It took them some time to find a suitable place to stay dry from the rain. This place was under a big rock, right next to a big stream of water. They ate their peoples good food. And it made their hearts be filled with gladness. Enel decided with his companions not to travel any further until the next day.

It was evening. The sky was black. And rain still poured. And Thunder was loud. And no bright stars to be found from above. All were asleep but Enel. He stayed up to keep guard. Keeping a look out for any trouble that could befall them.

As Enel stood there with his eyes scanning all areas around him. He saw a small blue light in the distance. He was amazed.

Though why was it here. In this dark place. Where it seems the world has fell away into darkness with no light to ever be seen.

Then the small blue light appeared in front of Enels eyes. A small whisper came from it *The storm grows and scatters your hope. The light has faded, and no tress with life for you to behold.*

Enel was in shock.

(Enel) said " Eru Ilúvatar is this you?".

The blue light vanished. And it appeared again in the distance.

A whisper came from the blue light once again *Follow me. Or be forever scattered in this world.*

Enel turned around and looked at his companions sleeping. He did not want to leave them. But he was so entrance with the light, and the words it said. He again looked at the light. And started to follow it. The light was leading Enel somewhere. But where?

As Enel was fading in the distance. Following the light. Dorophluin awoken from his sleep. And saw Enel, following the blue light.

Dorophluin grabbed his bow, and quiver with arrows. And secretly followed Enel, and this blue light. For he did not know what was about to happen.

Thunder from the dark sky. Rain drowning life. This land forever changed.

The blue light led Enel to this cave entranceway. As the light went in. Enel stood there. This cave was dark. But Enel needed to solve this mystery that grew in his mind. As Enel went into the cave. Dorophluin was behind some tress watching closely. He was worried that Enel was possessed by a higher power. That did not have friendly intentions. As Enel went out of site in the cave. Dorophluin slowly followed in quietly.

As Enel was traveling deeper and deeper in the cave. He came to a dead end. Enel was puzzled. A voice came from behind him. Enel turned around and saw a tall Elf with a shining glow about him and a white robe and long blonde hair. Enel and his Clan. Only had simple Elven clothes. Not such as this Elf had.

The Elf just stood there staring at Enel.

Above the higher rocks. In this big deep underground cave. Was Dorophluin quietly watching from the shadows.

(Enel) said to the Elf "Where is the blue light?".

The Elf just tilted his head, and his eyes turned to the floor, and then looked back up at him. Still with no words.

(Enel) said "Why do you not answer me?".

The Elf smirked looking at Enel.

The (Elf) said to Enel "You have traveled far. But for what reason?".

(Enel) said "I, and my companions are looking for Tata. And his Clan of Tatyar.".

The (Elf) said "And have you found them?".

(Enel) said "No we have not. We have been traveling without knowledge of where to go.".

The Elf turned around. And started to walk. And faded out of site. The cave was dark once again.

Enel shouted "Wait! Do not leave! I have questions that need answers!

As Enel was with anger for the first time. He started talking to himself *I am lost! In this dark land! Where the sun does not shine! And no stars in the night sky!*

The Elf reappeared. And the (Elf) said to Enel "Follow me Enel.".

The Elf disappeared into the rock wall. But this rock wall was not hard and solid. It took the forum of a water like illusion.

Enel went up to this water like wall. And put his fingers on it. A rock wall it did look. But it felt like his hand was in water. He went in.

Dorophluin looking down from the shadows behind some rocks. Stood up. And ran down the path way. He came to the door way. As he was about to step it. It was gone. No longer taking its water like illusion. It was once again. A rock solid wall.

Dorophluin eyes became wide with fear. He heard something coming from behind him. He quickly had his bow ready to fire with an arrow.

A voice came. *Hold Dorophluin. It is us!* Dorophluin lowered his bow.

His companions came down the path way.

An (Elf) said "All is bright Dorophluin! The storm and the darkness is gone. We followed your foot tracks in the mud. It led us to this cave.".

Dorophluin nodded his head but still he was in shock what he saw.

An (Elf) said "But why are you in this cave and Where is Enel?".

(Dorophluin) said "I awoke in the middle of the night. I saw Enel. He was following a blue light. He followed it, as if he was possessed by it. When he went into this cave. I followed quietly behind him. At the end of the cave. The blue light was gone. An a Elf appeared to him. Never have I seen an Elf with such mystery about him. He had this glow about him also. That I have never seen our people have before. And a white robe. With striking blonde hair.".

An (Elf) said "Was he Tata?".

(Dorophluin) said "I do not believe so.".

An (Elf) said "What happen next Dorophluin?".

(Dorophluin) said "He told Enel to follow him. They went into this wall.".

An (Elf) said "How so Dorophluin? This wall is rock soild.".

(Dorophluin) said "Yes I know. But it was not so when they went into the wall for It took the forum of a water like illusion.".

An (Elf) said "We should leave. And search once for Enel!".

Dorophluin, and the others agreed. They left the cave in search of Enel. They searched for days and weeks and months. And still Enel was nowhere to be found.

Back at the Elven village of the Clan of Nelyar-(Lindar). Enelyë was in charge. The village grew, and prospered under her leadership. She was the wisest of all the Elves in her clan. Even before Enel went on his journey. He would often say, not even he. Could match her in wisdom, and knowledge.

Months have passed since Enel, and his companions left. Enelyë mind has been growing with fear. For no word has come about Enel or even the finding of Tata, and his Clan.

The sun softly shining. Enelyë was walking with group of Elf-Maidens. Miarwen was one of them. In the group.

An (Elf-Maiden) said to Enelyë "When will Enel come back?".

(Enelyë) said "I do not know. I fear for him and his companions.".

(Miarwen) said "What has Eru Ilúvatar said to you about them being gone for so long?".

(Enelyë) said "I have not spoken to Eru Ilúvatar since the day Enel departed on his task.".

An (Elf-Maiden) said "My husband is one of the companions with Enel. I do hope he is safe.".

(Miarwen) said "Eru Ilúvatar will protect them.".

The Elf-Maiden smiled back at Miarwen.

And then galloping noises were heard up ahead. Enelyë guards lined up in front of her, and her group. Bows ready and arrows ready to fly. Out of nowhere came horses and on them were Elven riders with beautiful steel swords.

And on one of the horse. Was Tata Leader of the Tatyar Clan.

(Tata) said "Hail! Fair Enelyë! We have been searching for you, and Enel for some time.".

As Tata came down from his horse. He bowed to Enelyë. Enelyë nodded back at him.

(Enelyë) said "You came searching for I, and Enel?".

(Enel) said "Well yes. And of course your Clan that Eru Ilúvatar said you, and Enel took leadership over.".

(Enelyë) said "Tata left with some companions to look for you, and your Clan. For Enel said it was Eru Ilúvatar new task for him.".

(Tata) said "Yes. I believe all of us Quendi Elves were given the same message. That is why I also sent a second group to look in other lands for you, and Enel. And the your Clan.".

(Enelyë) "Well you found us. Though I wish you found Enel first. For he has been gone for many months. But come Tata. For you have traveled far since we last met at Cuiviénen.

All the Elves went back to the Clan village of the Nelyar. The companions of the group of Tata. Were amazed by the crafts the Nelyar made. For the crafts the Tatyar made. Were very different then the crafts of the Nelyar Clan.

The night was bright. And singing took place in the great tent. And feasting as well.

Though Tata, and Enelyë. Had more important business to deal with. In Enelyë tent. A meeting took place.

(Enelyë) said "Tata. What is that around your finger?".

(Tata) said "Ah it is a symbol. A ring of marriage. For I, and Tatië. Have married.".

(Enelyë) said "Amazing. None in my Clan. Can craft such an amazing thing.".

(Tata) said "I think Eru Ilúvatar meant for us to meet again Enelyë. To share knowledge. For it will help build our Elven civilizations. I also think each Clan. Has a gift of a certain craft that only they know to the highest degree.".

(Enelyë) said "Indeed. If I asked. Would you agree to a share of knowledge, craftsmanship?".

(Tata) said "Of course.".

The next day. Knowledge was shared from the Tatyar Clan to the Nelyar Clan. To building Elven swords, Houses, Rings, Shields, Armor. And much more. And the Nelyar Clan shared Knowledge of Bows, Arrows, Quivers, Tents, Music Instruments, Elven Cloaks, And simple Elven outfits that were beautiful, and light to move in. For the peoples of the Clan of Nelyar had colorful robes that made moving sometimes difficult.

Later on Tata sent some of his companions back to his city where the Tatyar dwell. To give word. That they have found the Clan of the Nelyar. But Enel was gone missing for some time. And to send scouts to find him, and his companions at once.

During this time. The two Clans prospered. Roads were built. The Nelyar no longer stayed in tents. Houses were built to shelter people, and hold knowledge and lore. Crafting centers, and also markets for food from the farming fields. The great tent of the Nelyar was still used for great feasting, and daily fun for the small Elf-lings to have fun in. More marriages took place. And families were built. All was well. But Enel, and his companions were still not found.

One day Miarwen came to an Elf at one of the crafting centers.

(Miarwen) said "Hello. May I ask a favor of you?".

The (Elf) said "Yes of course. How may I help you?".

(Miarwen) said "Could you forge two rings for me?".

The (Elf) said "I would be happy to! How you would like them design? For I am not just a master in forging rings but very well with jewelry! I can even if you would like, put bright colorful stones, and diamonds in them!".

(Miarwen) said "Two rings, gold-plated. But in mine. Put some white gems on the ring please.".

The (Elf) said "Yes! Right away! My this will look simple but yet! So beautiful! For the simple things in life. Are the most beautiful!".

(Miarwen) said "Yes. Indeed.".

She said this as she was holding some white flowers she picked that morning. For Dorophluin was no longer there to surprise her with them.

The Elf finished his forging, and crafting, and came up to Miarwen. And handed the two rings to her. Miarwen took them. And put the one with white gems on her fourth finger, of her right hand. She bowed to the Elf, and thanked him for the time he took out of his day to help her.

Later that day. Tata was leaving with the last of his companions. For years have passed, and he longed for home to be with his wife Tatië. As they were about to ride off.

Miarwen ran to Tata.

(Miarwen) screamed "Wait! Do not leave yet!".

Tata turned his horse around, and looked down at her.

(Tata) said "What is the matter Maiden?".

(Miarwen) said "If you happen to find Enel, and his companions. Please give this ring to Dorophluin. He is one of the companions with him. And tell Dorophluin. I miss him so much. Too long has he been gone. It was never to be this way. He should have come back by now.".

Tata felt sorrowful for her. He took the ring gently from her hand.

(Tata) said "What does this ring represent Maiden?".

(Miarwen) said "A promise.".

Tata bowed his head, and rode off with his companions following behind.

Enel went through a portal that took the forum of a water like illusion. This portal has no restrictions of time. But years have passed in the world of Arda since Enel went missing. But he was not gone forever.

When Enel stepped through. He was looking at a great bay of water. This bay, was the bay of Cuiviénen. He remembers its site. For this was where his awakening was. And at the edge grass that touches the water. The Elf stood there looking into the distance. Enel looked up. And saw the moon and the stars. They were brightly shining. How amazing it was for Enel. To be again under the stars of twilight.

The (Elf) said "Do you enjoy looking at the stars? Enel.".

Enel came up to him the side of him. His face puzzled. He did not answer. But nodded.

The (Elf) "What lies before you?.".

(Enel) "This is the bay of Cuiviénen.".

The (Elf) said "And do you know why you are here?".

(Enel) said "No. I do not. Why have you lured me here?".

The (Elf) said "I did not lure you. You followed.".

Then suddenly. The setting changed. They were no longer looking at the bay of Cuiviénen. But at Enelyë. She was standing at the very spot where her, and Enel danced.

The (Elf) said "You have been gone long Enel. Years have passed.".

(Enel) said "Get me out of here! Let me go back! Eru Ilúvatar please!".

The Elf looked at him with a smirk, and evil like laugh he gave.

The setting changed once more. And there they look upon Dorophluin, with his companions.

The (Elf) said "They cannot hear you. They cannot see you. You have led them far. And disappeared without a trace. You have wasted many years of their lives. They have been wandering far. To no end. Scattered forever.".

Enel looked down sorrowfully.

(Enel) said "I should have not followed the task you gave me Eru Ilúvatar. We were fine. Why was our Clan chosen to look for the Clan of Tatyar?".

The (Elf) said "Ah yes. The Clan of Tatyar". He said this with a smirk. He then looked at Enel.

The (Elf) said "In the far east. There are mountains. So high you can climb. Till the very top you if you wished, and reach for the stars of twilight. But I would have you take a safer path Enel. A path that leads safely to the top.".

(Enel) said "If I do this. Will you return me to my companions?".

The (Elf) said "Only if you keep your word. And if you do not. I will know of it. For do you know what happens when you disobey me Enel? I will take from you. The one you hold closest to your heart.".

(Enel) said "I understand Eru Ilúvatar. I will do as you ask once more.".

The Elf gave a smile that only holds wickedness in side . And he vanished.

All was dark. Enel then. Saw a blue light once more. Enel ran to it. And when he got near. A bright light then flashed before his eyes!

And there he awoke. On some grass. He stood up. Confused for awhile. And he heard voices not far. He ran, and ran to the place where he heard it! As we approached the voices. There stood Dorophluin and his companions. Their eyes with amazement.

(Dorophluin) said "Enel? Is that you?".

Enel came up to him with tears.

(Enel) said "Yes my friend. It is me. I am sorry I was gone for so long.".

An (Elf) said "Am I under an enchantment?".

(Enel) said "No friend.". He said this with a great smile.

(Dorophluin) said "Well I have lost count of how many days we have been searching for Tata leader of the Clan Tatyar. What do we do now?".

(Enel) said "We must find them. But this time with haste. For I spoke to Eru Ilúvatar once again. He is like us! But more fair! And mysterious. I have heard his voice before. But this time he was different. Very different. But no mater! We must find Tata at once! Come follow me my friends!".

Enel ran off into the distance. They followed him. How happy they were to find him after so long. But all Enel companions knew something was not right about him anymore. He was somewhat deranged in their eyes.

One day as they were walking. They came to this road. But Enel, and his companions did not know what to make of it. But they decided to follow it. After some time following the road. There were these two Elven-Guards up ahead. They spotted Enel, and his companions. They walked over to them.

An (Elf-Guard) said "Halt friends! How can we help you?".

Enel bowed to the two Elven-Guards.

(Enel) said "Hail, and well met! I am Enel. Leader of the Clan of Nelyar. And these are my trusted companions.".

The two Elven-Guards looked at each other. One started to run to the city. To tell the others, and Tata of what great news they discovered.

The Elven-Guard that stayed. Bowed to before Enel.

The (Elven-Guard) said "Hail Enel. What an honor to meet you. Your Clan, and ours have been search for you, and your group for many years.".

(Dorophluin) said "It has been years?".

The (Elven-Guard) said "Yes. I am afraid so. But it is not the end. But the beginning.". He said with a smile.

Galloping was being heard coming from down the road behind Enel, and his companions.

The (Elven-Guard) said "Ahh Tata has returned. It has been some years since we last saw him.".

The horses came down the road way . And once Tata saw Enel. He waved his hand in the air!

(Tata) screamed "Enel! Long has it been!".

Tata came down from his horse, once he reached Enel, and his companions.

(Tata) said "Of all places! We find you at the main entranceway to our city!".

(Enel) said "I am thankful we found this road. For if we did not. I do not know what would have happen.".

(Tata) said "You have wandered for far too long. Come with me. And your friends as well! Come rest in our city! There is much to talk about! Know Enelyë has been busy with leadership since you left looking for us.".

(Enel) said "How is she? I did not think we would be gone for so long.".

(Tata) said "Ah all is well! Both our Clans have flourished beyond imaginable!".

Enel smiled with relief.

For the first time in a long time. Enel and his companions. Were no longer lost. No longer wandering for what seemed forever.

As they walked down the road. They came to an edge of a hill. Looking down at a valley. They reached the Elven city of the Clan Tatyar.

The city was well protected in this valley. When Elves walked into this valley. It would enchant their hearts.

In that evening. After everyone's dinner was finished. Dorophluin was sitting next to a fire place. Learning to read Elven with an Elf tutor teaching him. For when he left. His Clan did not know how to read or even know how to write words.

Tata came over to Dorophluin. And the Elf tutor bowed and left. Tata sat down next to Dorophluin.

(Tata) said "I hear you are the one they call Dorophluin yes?".

(Dorophluin) said "Yes I am.".

Tata pulled out of his pocket. A gold-plated ring he had in his hand.

(Tata) "An Elf-Maiden asked me to give this to you. She said it was a sign of a promise.".

Tata gave the ring to Dorophluin. He held it in his hand. And looked at Tata.

(Dorophluin) said "Was her name Miarwen?!".

(Tata) said "I did not know her name.".

(Dorophluin) said "She has the most beautiful face of all our peoples. Her hair with hints of blonde, and blossom brown! With a touch of red when the sun hits her hair!".

(Tata) said "Then I think it could be the one you speak of us. She said you were never to be gone this long.".

(Dorophluin) said "Thank you Tata.".

(Tata) said "You are most welcome.".

Dorophluin wore that ring on his fourth finger on his right hand. For many days and months and even more so. He never took it off.

The next week. Enel and Dorophluin and the fellow companions were on horses. They learned to ride quite easily that week. For they needed to, for they were on the journey home. It would not take them years to get back. For they were no longer with lost mind on where to go. They had a road, maps, horses. This made things very easy for them.

Tata and Tatië bid them farewell. And if they should ever need them. All they have to do is ask.

As they were on the road for some time. Enel stopped his horse suddenly. His companions asked what was wrong. Enel gave no answer. But Enel saw behind some tress the Elf with the white robe, and long bright blond hair. The Elf stared at Enel.

The (Elf) said "Do not forget the mountain Enel.".

And he disappeared.

No one saw or heard the Elf but Enel.

Enel was with fear again. For he remembers the words the Elf gave. If he did not do as he asked.

Enel continued to travel. But it made his companions worry again about him. He was not the same Enel they once knew.

The day was bright. Singing was being heard in the distance. The riders dashed along the road. Faster and faster they went.

They rode pass some Elves. And those Elves ran after them with joyous faces. Horns were heard from the watch tower! Their leader was home!

Across the bridge they went. Into the town square. They came down from their horses. Elves greeted them! Enel and his companions were so full of happiness they did not notice the changes to their home.

And there was Enelyë. Standing. Enel came up to her. And he bowed.

(Enel) said "I am so sorry. I was gone for so long.".

He took her hands and kissed her. Everyone gave joyous cheers!

Dorophluin was looking for Miarwen. He saw his companions and Enel be reunited with their love ones. And he wanted to be reunited with Miarwen.

Dorophluin could not find her. He was so lost. Everything changed. It was like a new place he was at. Enelyë came up to him.

(Enelyë) said "Follow me Dorophluin. I know where she is.".

She led him to their towns library. And when they got to the library.

(Enelyë) said "Behold Dorophluin the first library of our people. Miarwen has learned quickly how to read, and write. Thanks to the knowledge that the Clan of Tatyar shared with us. Go in there, and you will find her.".

Dorophluin nodded with a big smile. He walked up the steps and went into the building. Inside he saw her. With a book in her hand. And the ring she wore on her finger. Miarwen did not notice anyone besides the book. Not even Dorophluin. Dorophluin came to where she was sitting.

(Dorophluin) said "Books are amazing, are they not? I learned a lot at the city of the Clan of Tatyar in such short time.".

Miarwen with a confusing face. (Miarwen) said "What?". And when she lowered her book. She saw him. Dorophluin. Standing in front of her. How he did not change. She stood up in shock and dropped her book that she held. She put her hand on his face. Her eyes with tears. She hugged him so tight.

(Dorophluin) said "I am home. My love.". And kissed her. This was the first time their lips touched.

(You have finished Chapter 2 - Lands Beyond. - This was written on Microsoft Word - Chapter 2, has 16 Pages)

(Published On - December 20, 2015)

(Book Title - The Trembling of Arda)

(English Version)

(Thank you for reading)

(This book is protected by intellectual property laws, copying only with permission)

(Author - Petr F Chekhovskoy)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Passing of Events.

Many years have passed, and all three Clans have been found. The Minyar, the first Clan of Elves. Were found by Tata, and his people. When he found them. Tata told Imin who is the leader of the Minyar Clan, of Enel. And how he now leads the biggest Clan of Elves. In time all the Clans met and an alliance they did forge. If trouble should ever fall upon them. Imin leader of the Minyar Clan, and Tata leader of the Tatyar Clan, and Enel leader of the Nelyar *Lindar* Clan. Would all answer and unite.

In these years grew even greater friendship, knowledge, trade, and respect.

The Minyar Clan now dwell in the city of Tatyar Clan, and Nelyar Clan. The answer to why they spilt. Was to learn, and understand the different knowledge the Tatyar Clan, and Nelyar Clan both hold.

The Minyar who stayed in the city with the Tatyar Clan. Forged a new weapon. A spear. A beautiful new weapon this was.

The Minyar who stayed in the city with the Nelyar Clan. Learned great many things. And gave ideas of new crafts they could make. Some of the Elven people of both clans were building something majestic to behold. Built in secret at the bay of Cuiviénen. But why secret you may ask? For gifts are best kept secret.

Small light flowers flew in the air. Music and singing took place. This was the day that Enel and Enelyë took their vowels. This was their wedding day. All three Clans came for this weeding. It was the most glorious wedding ever to behold. Enel and Enelyë were the last of the Quendi to be wed.

Elves only married once in their life. If one of the partner of this marriage would die. The other partner would wait to meet them in the afterlife.

There stood Enelyë and Enel at the center of the stage. She wore an elegant Elven dress of white and gold. And Enel wore a nice grey robe, made for them by the crafters of the Tatyar clan.

Enel had in his hand. A sterling silver ring with rhodium plated finish. This ring was the wedding ring for Enelyë. Enelyë held in her hand a sold silver ring for Enel.

As Enel looked into her eyes and Enel said "My dear Enelyë. I hold this ring as a symbol of my love for you. When you looked into my eyes at our awakening I felt my heart racing. For who was this beautiful maiden in front of me? When I felt that I was in darkness. You pulled me into the light. I love you Enelyë, forever.".

Enelyë said "Dear Enel. I fell in love with you the first time I laid my eyes on you. And yet somehow at the start of everything. When I looked at you. I knew I would follow, and spend the rest of my life with you. And advise you of course." At the ending sentence she gave a soft cheerful laugh. Enel blushed. They both put the wedding rings on their wedding finger. And they kissed. It was official. The last Quendi, were now married. Elven trumpets were blown. Cheers were heard. Flowers flew in the air. And as Enel and Enelyë walked down from the stage. Everyone bowed.

The party went on all day, and into the night, and into the sun rise. And not one Elf slept. It was the grandest event in their history.

Weeks passed, and Enelyë was spotted in the gardens, with an unusual look about her. What was unusual about her was, she was pregnant. The news of this spread thought all three of the Elven Clans!

Later on, there was news that she had a baby. Though no one knew if it was a girl or a boy. It was kept secret from most if not everyone, expect a few trusted friends. But later on it would be known to the public. And the name chosen also.

None of the other leaders of the other two Clans had children. Enel and Enelyë were the first and only.

One day. Enel told Dorophluin to meet him for a talk. As Dorophluin met Enel, he bowed. Dorophluin said "Hail Enel. What is this about?".

Enel said "I have something to show you. No one knows about it but the crafts who belt it. Dorophluin do you remember you telling me of how when you awoke you put your feet into water, and you went into a trance?".

Dorophluin said "Ah yes. The water. How I loved it. I and Miarwen often travel once a year to that pond of water where I put my feet in. We will eat and make up short stories for ourselves.".

Enel said "Who about putting your feet into the sea? Away from the beach?".

Dorophluin said "The sea? This is not possible. I cannot stand on water.".

Enel said "You do not need to stand on water to do this. In an hour meet me at the gate of our city, with your steed, I have something to show you.".

Dorophluin bowed, and headed back to his home.

When Dorophluin returned home, Miarwen was not there. He saw on the table, a note from her. The note said *Dorophluin I know you have to go with Enel. And I do know what it is about. Enelyë has told me everything. I will be staying with Enelyë until you return, it will be some days before you come back to me I believe, for when you are there. Your heart will call you back to that moment when you put your feet into that pond, and everything you felt at that moment. But extended by one hundred times. Stay safe. And please Dorophluin do not wander blindly for years...*

Dorophluin gave a chuckle at the ending words of the note. As he gather his things, and met Enel at the gate with his steed. They rode off. It was about a one day ride from their city to the beach of Cuiviénen.

As they reached the beach of Cuiviénen. There was a strange object in front of Dorophluin.

Dorophluin said "Enel! What is this!?".

Enel said "A boat! A gift given to I and Enelyë for our wedding. This boat, took crafters some days to build. They said they built it in secret for I and Enelyë. And Dorophluin. It floats on water. Care to join me?".

Dorophluin said "Of course I would.".

This boat, was crafted with white wood. Elven boats are known to be the most strong yet beautiful ships ever crafted in Arda.

Dorophluin was taught by Enel how to work the ship. Dorophluin would look out unto the sea. Bright and clear everything was. Dorophluin was one of the Elves who loved the water. As he sat at the edge of the ship. He put his feet in. His mind wondered off. Shortly Enel sat down next to him and did the same. Enel put his hand on Dorophluin shoulder. This made Dorophluin out of the trance.

Enel said "Are you alive friend?".

Dorophluin said "Ha yes! Sorry! The water in this sea fells my mind with dreams. Miarwen was right when she said that it would feel one hundred times better than the pond water at my awakening. Say Enel. Did you take Miarwen on this boat?".

Enel said "No. That was Enelyë and some other Elves with them.".

Dorophluin said "I wonder why she did not tell me of it.".

Enel said "For she knew it was to be a surprise for you.".

Dorophluin said "She is very thoughtful.".

Enel said "Do you ever plan to marry her? You both were a ring, that shows your loyalty to each other. Why not an official one of marriage?".

Dorophluin said "Ah this topic has come up. But we decided not yet. Even after so many years. We still discover new things about each other every day.".

Enel said "That is quite special. It is good to wait and build relationships. I already can tell you both have much respect for each other and loyalty. That is something to be proud in.".

Dorophluin said "Agreed! Thank you for your kind words."

Enel said "Dorophluin as you know. Enelyë had a baby, our child. Not many people have seen our baby yet. Only a few. Miarwen helps take care of the baby.".

Dorophluin was in shock for a moment but then he gave a sigh, and Dorophluin said "Of course she does.". Enel gave out a laugh and patted him on the back.

Dorophluin said "Have you and Enelyë picked out a name yet?".

Enel said "Yes. Elwë.".

Dorophluin said "It is a boy?".

Enel said "Yes. A boy.".

Dorophluin said "This is great news. Will he be the heir of our tribe?".

Enel said "The heir? No. I am not a king my friend. I will soon one day retire from leadership. I only took the leadership position to help our people when they were lost. And maybe one day I can pass the leadership title to you?".

Dorophluin said "That is nice of you. But I am no leader. I am just me. But you and Enelyë. You are Quendi. I believe you should be our king and Enelyë your queen.".

Enel said "Very interesting. But nay. I do not want this title. Though you are not the only one to mention this to me.".

Dorophluin said "I am not?".

Enel said "No. Eru Ilúvatar has given me this idea in my dreams when I speak to him. He also has given me a task to take all the Elves to the great mountain in the east. For he is waiting there for us."

Dorophluin looked down at the water. He knew what happened in that dark cave in that rain forest. And how Enel changed when he went through that water like portal.

Dorophluin said "I do not think that is Eru Ilúvatar, Enel. I talked to Enelyë and she told me that Eru Ilúvatar does not walk in our world. He only sometimes speak to the Quendi. And none of the other Quendi have reported ever speaking to Eru Ilúvatar in many years. They all believe their task is finished. You and they have all found the last of the Elves. ".

Enel said "You do not believe me. You are like all the other Quendi.".

Dorophluin said "I saw you following that blue light Enel. At first I thought it could be Eru Ilúvatar. But I remember Enelyë telling me that Eru Ilúvatar does not walk in our world. And when I followed you in that dark cave. Where that blue light turned into an Elf. And when you followed him into a water like portal. You were gone for many years. That is not Eru Ilúvatar you spoke to. It is something else. He did not talk like one of our own Enel.".

Enel said "Is this how you repay me of my friendship to you?".

Dorophluin said "Do not go there. You know I care about you as my friend! You are the only friend I have besides Miarwen. ".

Enel ignored what Dorophluin said. Enel stood up and out of nowhere pulled out a sword. And put it at Dorophluin throat.

Enel said " Eru Ilúvatar told me that there would be people like you. Who would think I am with deranged mind. But I am not! I with sound mind! I know you spread the rumors about me since we returned from that journey!".

Dorophluin said "That was not me! I kept those thoughts to myself!".

Dorophluin moved his head back fast from the sword blade and did a backwards roll. Dorophluin then stood up.

Dorophluin said "Stop this Enel please!".

At that moment Enel seemed to becoming sane again. But Enel saw behind Dorophluin the Elf with white robes and blonde hair. Though Dorophluin could not see this Elf. All he saw was Enel eyes becoming wide and turning slowly red and yellow.

Dorophluin knew that it was that Elf he was listening to even though he could see it.

The Elf said to Enel "He does not believe you. There are many in your city that do think that you have become insane. Will you continue to let them stay in your city when they spread lies about you?".

Enel was trying to speak but could not find the words in his mind.

The Elf said to Enel "This Dorophluin. Is responsible for the lies he tells about you over the years. He spied on you when you were talking to me at the cave. But now he can no longer see me. Unless if I wish it.".

Enel dropped the sword and looked at Dorophluin. Dorophluin did not know what to do. When Dorophluin looked behind him there was nothing but the deck of the boat, and the sea beyond.

Enel said to Dorophluin "Will you follow me to the great mountain in the east?".

Dorophluin said "No my friend. There is something wrong about that mountain Enel. No one must ever go there.".

Enel said "You are banished from my city. Along with Miarwen".

Dorophluin said "What? What has that Elf told you? I know I cannot see him but I know he is there! Spreading lies!".

Enel face became with anger and he pushed Dorophluin into the water. And sailed his boat back to shore.

Though Dorophluin never swimmed in his life. He seemed to have a natural talent for it.

As he watched Enel sail the boat back to shore. He called out to Enel, but Enel ignored him. Dorophluin started his swim back to shore in the water.

As Enel was riding down the road of his people. He passed into the city gate with anger. Enel screamed "Find Miarwen!". The Elven guards were in shock. Never have they seen Enel like this. The Elven guards went to find Miarwen. She was staying with Enelyë. When they found Miarwen. The Elven guards said to Miarwen "Enel wishes to speak to you.".

But out of nowhere Enel came in with a sword in his hand. Enelyë stood up with the baby in her hands. Enelyë said "What is the meaning of this Enel? Put your sword away now!".

Enel said "I will not! Miarwen you are banned from this city! For you along with your so called beloved Dorophluin. Have spread lies, and rumors about me! No more!".

Miarwen was with shock. Miarwen said "I do not know what is going on. I do not know what I did!".

Enelyë said "Stop this Enel! You do not have this power! You will not banned her!".

Enel then pointed the sword at Enelyë.

Enelyë said "What happen to you? You are not yourself! This is not the Enel I married and love!".

Enel said to the Elven guards "Take Miarwen out of the city now!".

The Elven guards stood there in shock. Then Enel pointed his sword at them. His face with anger and his eyes with red and yellow.

The Elven guards did as they were told out of fear of what would happen to them. As they escorted Miarwen to the gate of their city.

The Elves of the Minyar Clan blocked the gate.

Enel said to them "Get out of the way! Or you will also be banned! From my city!".

Minyar Elf said "This is wrong. There is something not right about this or you!".

Enel charged with his sword! The Minyar Elf blocked the attacked with his sword. Back and forth they dueled. Then the Minyar Elf gained the upper hand and grabbed Enel and threw him down on the ground! The Minyar Elf was about to kill him!

Then came Dorophluin on a steed to the gates. Dorophluin screamed "Do not kill him! We do not kill our own kind!".

The Minyar Elf dropped his sword. And Enel stood up. Enel screamed "All of you are banned! Forever! Do not come back here ever again!".

Dorophluin came down from his horse and Miarwen ran to him crying. He held her. Dorophluin said to Miarwen "We must leave. Now. It is not safe.". Miarwen agreed with Dorophluin.

All the Minyar Elves in the city were escorted to the gates by the Elven guards. A lot of the Minyar Elves were in shock that this was happening. As Enel order the gates to be closed. Dorophluin saw Enelyë with her baby boy. But next to her was the Elf. And as the gates were about to be shut. The Elf put his hand on Enelyë baby boy Elwë. No one else saw The Elf but Dorophluin. And when the Elf looked at him. The Elf gave an evil smirk unlike no other. And his eyes glowed. And then the gates were shut.

Dorophluin fell down to knees. Dorophluin said out loud "No..". Miarwen kneeled down next to him. Miarwen said "We must go. Now.".

A Minyar Elf also kneeled down in front of Dorophluin. The Minyar Elf said "We must go to the city of the Tatyar Clan. There Tata, and Imin are. And the rest of my Clan.".

Dorophluin agreed and stood up. Dorophluin and Miarwen and all the Minyar Elves who stayed in the city of the Nelyar. Traveled on to tell Tata and Imin of what happened.

When Dorophluin, Miarwen, and the Minyar Clan that stayed in the same city, arrived at the city of Tatyar. Everyone was told the news. Everyone was with shock. They could not believe any of this happened.

That night there would be a council meeting to take place. To discuss the actions they will take about Enel maddens.

At the council meeting sat Dorophluin. At the other side was Tata and at his other side was Imin.

Imin said to Dorophluin, and Tata "My Clan is far too small to do anything to help this issue that Enel put us all in. My Clan is the smallest of all three Elven Clans but we are growing slowly but still to small of number to really help. Though if you should need us. We will help.".

Tata said in response "That is very kind of you Imin. Know Enel has stopped all communication, and Trade with us. They have isolated themselves in their city.".

Dorophluin said "Enel is brainwashed by a spirit of darkness. When we traveled too far. We enter a land that seemed lifeless. That is where his brainwashing started to take hold of him. And this spirit has never left his side since that time.".

Tata said "The Tata we all knew. Is gone. Taken from us. I am sorry. But for now there is nothing we can do. We cannot kill our own kind. I will not risk the lives of all three Clans. Dorophluin, you and Miarwen, may dwell in my city as long as you wish. We have prepared a chamber room for the both of you to stay in, at my house. If you wish it.".

Dorophluin responded "I am most thankful. I will accept. I would like Miarwen to find peace of mind once more, after what happened to us.".

Imin stood up. Imin said "Then so shall it be. I will retire for tonight for my wife Iminyë awaits me.".

Tata and Dorophluin stood up and bowed. And the council meeting was over.

Dorophluin met Miarwen in their chamber room. Miarwen was laying in bed. Dorophluin brought her a drink of tea. Miarwen sat up and took it and thanked him. Later on after all worried emotions died out. They slept together soundly in the night. Miarwen had her arms wrapped around Dorophluins waist. And for the first time, in a long time, since the events that took place not long ago. They rested peacefully.

Years passed and there was news that Enelyë had two more babies with Enel. Enelyë now had three boys. Though no one knew if she had these babies willingly with Enel.

One day a scout of the Tatyar Clan spotted a great host of Elves traveling far into the east in the distance of their border. The scout reported to Tata, and Imin of the news.

Tata order two units of Elven calvary to make haste to the city of the Nelyar. To see if any others were still there. Tata, Imin and Dorophluin rode with great many Elves to reach Enel before he reached the great mountain of the east. Though since Enel and his followers were already so far from them. It would take them some days before fully reaching them.

When Tata, Imin and Dorophluin reached the great mountain. They saw a path leading far up into the mountain. Imin stood watch below with other Elves just in case. Tata and Dorophluin followed the path.

They stopped when the path led into a dark entranceway. Tata and Dorophluin heard screams coming from deep in the cave. Tata eyes came into fear. Dorophluin ran to the edge of the path that was on the mountain. He whistled down to Imin and the others to come quickly. They all rushed quickly up the mountain path. Tata stood there at the dark entranceway. His ears never heard such sounds before. He turned around and looked at Dorophluin.

Tata said to Dorophluin with fear look about him "What is this horror?".

Dorophluin had no words to responded to Tata.

Imin and the Elves reached the entranceway. They all stopped. They also heard the screams coming from in the dark cave.

Imin said to all "Everyone. Prepare to go in. Bows, arrows, swords and fire torches. make ready.".

Dorophluin drew out his sword. He did not have his bow and the items it came with. Since it was all left behind at his and Miarwens home at the banishment.

Tata, Imin and the other Elves drew their weapons. They all slowly walked into the dark cave. Further and further they walked in. An Elven- Maiden came screaming down the path in the cave. She was followed by these evil like creatures.

She screamed "Help me! Please!".

Imin yelled "Forward attack! Charge!". The Elves charged at the evil like creatures. Tata was able to grab the Elven-Maiden and take her to safety.

Dorophluin and Imin were leading the attacks! One by one the evil creatures fell dead by the Elven warriors! After the evil creatures were slain on the floor. The Elven-Maiden said to everyone with tears "Thank you! Thank you for saving me from this evil!". Dorophluin said to her "Where is Enel? And the your host?". She replied "Deep, deep below. In the fires, on the ground slain without mercy! We were ambushed! We could not defend ourselves! We had no weapons!".

Imin said "Did Enel order this attack?".

She said "No... An Elf did. We thought he was with us. He stood on a rock platform. He order the attack. And out of nowhere from the sides of the rocks evil creatures came out, and started to slay us without mercy or reason!".

Dorophluin said "I am going deeper in! Who will go with me?". Imin and some of the Elves agreed. Though Tata and some of the Elves beside him. Did not want to go any further. They wanted to leave this place as soon as possible.

Dorophluin said to Tata "Take her to safety. Away from here. And find out if there are others alive at city that they came from.".

The Elf-Maiden said to Dorophluin " Enelyë did not leave! Nor did her sons! A great many stayed. For they would not follow Enel leadership any longer. So they stayed in the city. Though I, and many others followed Enel. For he said if we followed him. We would meet Eru Ilúvatar and be taken into a world of paradise.".

Imin said "Take her to safety. You must leave at once Tata and find any news from the calvary units that traveled to Enels city.".

Tata and the Elven-Maiden with some of the Elves left the cave. Went traveled as fast as they could home.

Dorophluin said to the rest that stayed "We must press on my friends. Do not let your hearts be trouble with this evil. We will prevail.".

And so they went. Following the screams. As they came cross dead Elven peoples. Their hearts was felled with sorrow.

As Dorophluin was passing a Elven body, that seemed to be dead. The Elven body that was on laying on the floor took hold of Dorophluins leg. Dorophluin quickly turned his head and looked down at him. It was Enel. All bloody. And dying. Imin and the other Elves gathered around Enel.

Enel said to Dorophluin with a painful gasp "I am so sorry! I am sorry for everything I put you through!". When he finished say thing this blood came out of his mouth.

Dorophluin kneeled and held his hand, and said "Shh shh my friend. There is no need to be sorry! It was not your fault. ".

Enel said "There are still some alive. They were taken deeper and deeper in the cave. Being tortured! And their dead bodies transformed into awful creatures. You must save who you can!".

Imin kneeled down and said to Enel "Your wife. Your sons. What do we tell them?".

Enel said "Tell them I am sorry. I was not in my right mind. I am sorry that I did not have the chance to fully raise my three sons. I did not love Enelyë as I should of. But do tell them. I love them with my whole heart!".

Dorophluin said "Of course. of course.".

Enel was taking his final breath. His eyes slowly closed. There was no life left in him anymore. ".

Imin said "So is the passing of the first Quendi. Enel leader of the Nelyar (Lindar) Clan. May he find peace. If there is a life after this life.".

In some time Dorophluin and Imin and the Elves that stayed were able to find more Elves before they were killed and tortured. Though they had to retreat for the evil creatures numbers were too many for them. They could not take back with them the dead Elven bodies or Enels body. They did not have enough time or Elven power to hold back the evil creatures to gather all the bodies.

Later on after the events of the great mountain in the east. Dorophluin and Miarwen returned to the city of the Nelyar. They were greeted with open arms, and respect by their people.

After Enelyë knew what happen to Enel. Enelyë was reported in her bed lifeless a few days later. Of a broken heart.

Her sons were taken to the city of Tatyar to be raised, educated and trained. The first son of Enel, and Enelyë was Elwë. The second son was Olwë. The third son was Elmo.

After this time. The Clan of Nelyar no longer had any leaders. No one answered to anyone but themselves.

News came from the city of the Nelyar to Tata and Imin at the city of Tatyar. That Dorophluin and Miarwen are to be wed in the coming days. And that they have invited only a few special guest to be present.

At the wedding Dorophluin gave Miarwen a platinum-plated solid sterling silver Elven ring. With three diamonds on the top of it. It was beautiful to behold. Miarwen had for Dorophluin a sold plain sterling silver Elven ring.

Dorophluin took her hand and said to Miarwen "Miarwen. I promise you my heart and soul forever. I promise to respect and honor you all my life. You are as pure as starlight my love. And I am proud to be your Elf.".

Miarwen said "You have brought me more joy than I ever imagine possible. I am forever thankful. You are my friend and my lover, and now my husband. ". They kissed each other. And it was final. They were now married.

Dorophluin and Miarwen spent a happy life together. There was news that Miarwen was pregnant. But not much is known after that.

There was also news from the scouts of a tall person on a great white steed like no other! With a spear and bow! He did not sleep or eat. But rode on and on. Day and night.

The Elven scouts believe he was hunting something! But they did not know what. Some secretly followed the rider. And they planned to confront him on what he was doing, and where he came from.

Though after the reports some of the Elves wanted nothing to do with this rider. Fearing that this rider was in league with the evil spirit. The spirit that brainwashed Enel and later on was the cause of the death of a lot of Elves from the Nelyar Clan.

The scouts reported that the rider found the white Elven boat at the beach of Cuiviénen. The boat that was made for Enel and Enelyë on their wedding day. Though no one has touched the boat since Enel.

When the rider was inspecting the boat. The Elven scouts surrounded him.

The Elven scout said "Halt! Do not move! What is your name? And why are you here?".

The Rider responded "My name is Oromë. And I am here for you.".

(You have finished Chapter 3 - The Passing of Events. - This was written on Microsoft Word - Chapter 3, has 15 Pages)

(Published On - February 1, 2016)

(Book Title - The Trembling of Arda)

(English Version)

(Thank you for reading)

(This book is protected by intellectual property laws, copying only with permission)

(Author - Petr F Chekhovskoy)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Representing Three Elven Clans.

Trees standing tall, grass slowing moving by the winds power.

Orophluin said with a smile "Mother are you coming?".

Miarwen said "If you expect me to run while I am in this dress my dear son, you are mistaken. For an Elven-Lady never runs while she is so beautifully dressed. She walks gracefully in star-light, and in star-night.".

Orophluin gave a amusement smirk to his mother. Miarwen finally stood beside Orophluin. Orophluin took his mother hand and pointed.

Orophluin said "Mother look on the path! It is Oromë!".

Oromë heard Orophluin, and looked up to where Miarwen, and Orophluin where standing. They were standing on a small little green hill above the path walk way.

Oromë said "Well hello there little Elf-Lord!".

Orophluin said "Yes and don't you forget it!".

Oromë bowed to Miarwen.

Oromë said "Hello Lady Miarwen. Wife of Dorophluin. Mother of Orophluin.".

Miarwen nodded.

Miarwen said "Where Oromë do you go today?".

Oromë said "I go nowhere. But I have much on my mind. And walking helps me think. I cannot think clearly when I am riding my steed all the time.".

Orophluin said "Your steed is the most handsome steed there is I believe. But with truth, I do not know the name you call your steed".

Oromë said "Nahar is his name, little Elf-Lord.".

Orophluin said "I would love for Nahar to take me on ride around the forest one day.".

Oromë said "It shall be little Elf-Lord".

Miarwen said "Come now my son. Your father should have dinner ready for us by now.".

Orophluin bowed to Oromë and said his goodbye. So did his Mother Miarwen. Oromë continued down the path pounding about something. But only Oromë knew what it was about.

Miarwen open the door leading into their home. Miarwen looked down at Orophluin and she gave him a nod to go inside. Orophluin took off his shoes at the door, for his Mother did not like when he brought in dirt with his shoes.

Orophluin stepped inside and saw his father reading a letter. Orophluin went by his Father side.

Orophluin said "Father what do you read?".

Dorophluin said "Nothing you not worry about my dear son.".

Miarwen came over to Dorophluin and kissed him. After she did that Miarwen said "We saw Oromë when we were out walking. A lot seemed to be on his mind.".

Dorophluin said "Yes. Soon he will call for all Elves from all three Clans to meet.".

Orophluin said "I wonder what it is about?".

Miarwen said "The only thing you should worry about is getting your room clean.".

Orophluin said "Clean...Such a strange word.".

Miarwen gave her son a raised eyebrow. Orophluin chuckled a little, and went up stairs to clean his room before he ate his dinner.".

In days passing. All the population of all three Elven Clans were gathered for a special meeting by Oromë.

At the gathering Iminyë spotted Miarwen in the crowd of Elves. Iminyë came to Miarwen and tapped her shoulder. Miarwen turned around and gave a big smile.

Miarwen said "Lady Iminyë! Such long time since I saw you!".

Iminyë said "Indeed. I believe that last time we saw each other, was when you got married to Dorophluin.".

Miarwen said "Yes that is correct.".

Iminyë said "I spoke to Dorophluin when I and my husband arrived last night. I did not know you and Dorophluin had a son together. After the wedding, no one really heard news of you, and Dorophluin.".

Miarwen said " We wanted to have a few years of peace, and quiet.".

Orophluin comes running up to his mother Miarwen.

Iminyë said "And this must be Orophluin.".

Orophluin took pause with this comment, he took his mother hand, and looked up at her. Miarwen gave a little nod.

Orophluin said "Hello Lady-Iminyë.".

Then Oromë gathered everyone attention to him.

Oromë said to all "My dear friends! I have important news to tell. Cuiviénen is where you awoke, but it is not where you should stay. I believe now it is the time to take three Elves to Valinor. Each representing each of the three Elven Clans. I have decided who I wish to come with me. I call upon Ingwë of the Minyar Clan. Son of Imin and Iminyë. Next I call upon Finwë of the Tatyar Clan. Son of Tata and Tatië. And third, I call upon Elwë of the Nelyar (Lindar) Clan. Son of Enel and Enelyë.".

Ingwë, Finwë and Elwë came before Oromë. They turned around to look at the crowd.

Oromë said to all "Behold the sons of the first Elven-Fathers of your Clans!".

Many years pasted. Still no word if Oromë and the three Elven sons reached Valinor. Tata and Tatië still hold office as official decision makers of their Clan. Though they refused to be called leaders, and refused to be call King and Queen of their Clan. Imin and Iminyë on the other hand were leaders of their Clan. Though they too refused to be called King and Queen. For the Nelyar (Lindar) Clan. No one hold office as official decision makers of their Clan. For in their eyes they decided their own will and fate.

It was night time. And Dorophluin and Miarwen and their son Orophluin were eating dinner.

Orophluin said "Mother, and father. I have a question to ask.".

Miarwen said "Then ask it.".

Orophluin said "As you know I have grew much in sprit, and maturity. Since the departing of Oromë. And I wish to visit the city of the Tatyar.".

Dorophluin said "I think this would be good for you. Who will you go with to the city?".

Orophluin muttered "Eletha.".

Miarwen said "Eletha? Who is this?".

Orophluin said "My friend.".

Miarwen said "Why have I not met her before?".

Orophluin said "She does not live in our city.".

Dorophluin said "Then how will she travel with you if she does not live here?".

Miarwen said "If. If he goes.".

Orophluin said "She is staying at her friend's home.".

Dorophluin said "When do you wish to leave for the city my son?".

Orophluin said "Tomorrow, I am to meet up with her.".

Dorophluin said "Then you may go my son.".

Orophluin gave a big smile and said "Thank you father.".

Miarwen on the other hand did not like this. She would be ok with this decision if she has met Eletha before. But Orophluin has just now told them about her. Which left Miarwen with a lot of questions. Questions that need answer. And Miarwen was going to find them out. One way or another.

Later that night as Dorophluin and Miarwen were in bed. Miarwen rolled to her side and looked at Dorophluin. Dorophluin gave a sigh.

Dorophluin said "I know what you are thinking my love.".

Miarwen said "Good. Then you know I am not happy about your decision about our son leaving with Eletha.".

Dorophluin said "Only because you have not met her.".

Miarwen said "I am his mother Dorophluin. I gave birth to him. I wiped his tears when he was little. And when he hurt himself doing foolish things like his father.".

Dorophluin then turned over to look into Miarwen eyes with a smirk.

Dorophluin said "The same foolishness you fell in love with.".

Miarwen rolled her eyes.

Dorophluin said "Tomorrow morning we will meet Eletha. Before she, and Orophluin depart.".

Miarwen said "Good. Thank you.".

She kissed him and they cuddled for the night. They feel quickly to sleep.

Orophluin was in his room. Looking out the window. Thinking of Eletha. For he liked her romantically. But did not yet confess his feelings to her yet.

The next morning came. Dorophluin and Miarwen went to the city gates. There stood Orophluin with his ash blonde hair. How he came to have this hair color is believed by his mother Miarwen. For Miarwen had light cool brown with hints of medium champagne color. Dorophluin had very dark brown hair. Some believed it to be pure black.

Orophluin greeted his parents. When they arrived at the gate to give him their farewells. Dorophluin gave his son the bow he was gifted by Miarwen so long ago. And the quiver with arrows.

Coming along the walk way was Eletha with her long light brown hair. She noticed Orophluin. She came running up to him. When she got next to Orophluin.

Eletha said "You made it!".

Orophluin said "Yes. These are my parents. My father Dorophluin, and my mother...".

Miarwen interrupted Orophluin before he could say her name.

Miarwen said "I am Lady-Miarwen.".

Eletha bowed her head. And gave a smile.

Eletha said "It is a pleasure no doubt. For I know of you, and your husband.".

Miarwen said "Amusing, for my son has told me nothing of you.".

Eletha said "He is shy. He cares a lot of what you think. And was afraid you would not accept me. For he knows you hold high standards for your son.".

Dorophluin said "It is time you start on your travel. May the blessing of Elves go with both of you.".

Dorophluin and Miarwen said their goodbyes. And Orophluin and Eletha went on their way to the city of Tatyar.

While Orophluin and Eletha were on their way. They stopped for the night and set up a camp fire. As Orophluin was looking up at the stars he spoke.

Orophluin said "Ah the stars of twilight.".

Eletha said "Yes. They quite are.".

Orophluin said "Eletha. I..".

Out of nowhere the ground trembled. Eletha grabbed Orophluin's hand, and held tight. After a minute or so, all became calm and silent, and the birds sang once again from on the tree branches.

Eletha said "I have never felt such a thing!".

Orophluin said "Maybe we should turn back.".

Eletha said "Nay, my home is forward not back. My parents wish to meet you. How can they do this if we turn back now?".

Orophluin said "I only say this because I care about you, and your safety.".

Eletha with a surprise look said "Did you just say you care about me Orophluin?".

Orophluin said "Well yes. I thought by now, by my actions of course. You would notice I care about you.".

Eletha said "O Orophluin. That is sweet of you. I am glad that I have a friend that cares about me.".

Orophluin said "Yes. Of course. Friend.".

Orophluin and Eletha rested for the night. And continued on their path in the morning. Back at the city of the Nelyar. Dorophluin and Miarwen also felt the ground trembling. When the trembles were done. Miarwen ran out to the balcony of their home. Miarwen turned around and looked at Dorophluin.

Miarwen said "Orophluin...".

Dorophluin came up to her and hugged her.

Dorophluin said "I am sure he is fine.".

Miarwen said "I hope he keeps Eletha safe.".

As Dorophluin was hugging her. His eyes caught something red in the distance, in the night sky, as if the sky was bleeding.

Dorophluin said "Come my love. Let us go to bed.".

When Dorophluin was leading Miarwen back inside. Miarwen did not see the bleeding sky in the distance. Dorophluin made sure of this. For he did not want his love to have more fear about their son safety then she already had.

In the far distance of Elven population. An Elf traveled in the woods, Elwë.

Though, Finwë and Ingwë was not with him for they broke off from their group, and traveled the path they knew, that led home. As Elwë was traveling. He heard a soft voice call out to him. Elwë stopped and looked around. He did not know if this voice was friend or foe. But still he heard the soft voice call out to him again and again. Elwë followed the voice slowly, away from his path home. As he was traveling he notice the woods were losing its green color of life. For the further he traveled. The darker the woods became. As if life was no more. And in the sky held no sun.

The soft voice of his name calling out died out. For Elwë came to a dark cave. He did not think he should go in. He remembered something when he was a small Elfling, of his father.

His father at night would talk to himself. As if someone was talking to him. He remembered his father muttering something about a cave, and a blue light.

Elwë looked at the dark tunnel from the cave entrance way. And then his eye caught something of note. It was a piece of cloth that tore off of a cloak. He picked it up and his eyes once again looked at the dark tunnel. Elwë said to himself "It came not be.". Elwë backed away slowly and walked away. With a piece of cloth from his father cloak. He knew where he was at. And he did not want to stay.

A few days later Elwë reached the city of the Nelyar clan. His brothers were not there. For they no longer lived there for many of years.

Elwë searched for Dorophluin. He could not find him. Though as he was searching he saw Miarwen walking on the streets.

Elwë called out to her "Lady-Miarwen!".

Miarwen truanted around in surprise. For it has been many years since Elwë departed.

Elwë came rushing up to her.

Elwë said "Where is your husband?".

Miarwen said "In the gardens.".

Elwë bowed to her and rushed off to find him.

Elwë ran to the gardens in haste! He remembered that Dorophluin went with his father on a long journey. And he remembered that Dorophluin and their company lost Enel in dark woods. And it took many years for them to find him again.

As Elwë reached the gardens he saw Dorophluin down below sitting on grass reading a book.

Elwë called out to Dorophluin "Dorophluin!".

Dorophluin looked up and saw Elwë.

Elwë came rushing down the steps. And when he finally stood in front of Dorophluin.

Elwë said "The cave. I found the cave my father went into.".

Dorophluin stood there speechless.

Elwë said "I found this.".

Elwë reached into his bag.

Elwë said "A piece of cloth from a cloak. That my father wore.

Dorophluin stared at the cloth.

Dorophluin said "So long ago that was. When your father went into that cave. The cave, that started his journey into madness".

Elwë said "You were there. What did you see that night when he left the company?".

Dorophluin said "I awoke to your father following a small blue light in front of him. Nay, the light did not speak to him from what I recall.".

Elwë said "And then what did you do?".

Dorophluin said "I followed your father. When your father came to the entrance way of that cave. He went in.".

Elwë said "Was there a voice calling out to him? To go in?".

Dorophluin said "No.".

Elwë said "I heard a voice softly call out to me. That is how I found the cave.".

Dorophluin said " Elwë listen to me. Your father went into that cave. Do not follow the path he took.".

Elwë said "I thank you Dorophluin. I knew you were trusted friend to my father In days long past.".

Suddenly at the city wall, an Elf blew a horn. A rider was at the gate. Dorophluin and Elwë went to meet the rider.

Rider said "Hail. I come on behalf of Tata and Imin! All Elves from all three Clans are to be gathered at the lake of Cuiviénen.".

At the time of the gathering of the three Elven Clans. Tata and Imin stood with their sons. Looking down at all.

Dorophluin and Miarwen stood side by side, and their son Orophluin was with them.

Imin step forward, all eyes were on him.

Imin said "Dear friends. We have come a long way, since our awakening. We have achieved more than we could dream of. We have built marvelous things. Cities for our families and friends. But now is the time to depart our land.".

Tata said "You all know what happened with Enel and his host. The great evil that came. It is getting worse. Grounds have been shaking of late. The skies turn.".

And Elf shouted from the coward "Speak plainly!".

Imin said "We must depart these lands while we can. My son Ingwë has seen Vailnor with his own eyes. We are called to live among.".

Tata said "Will you join us?".

Everyone became silent with thought, they did not know what to think about this. Then an Elf said from the Imin Clan "Where the Father of Ingwë goes. I go as well.". All the Elves from the Clan of Minyar agreed to go on the great journey. Though the Elves from the Clan of Tatyar and Nelyar (Lindar), were yet still undecided.

Dorophluin took the attention of the crowd.

Dorophluin said "I, and my family will go. Please do not be left behind.".

An Elf said from the crowd "You ask all of us to abandon what we have built, and accomplished!".

Another Elf said "I will not go. I do not trust Oromë. I believe he is in league with the evil one!".

Many Elves agreed with this Elf. And many from both the Clan of Tatyar, and Nelyar (Lindar). Departed the meeting, without staying to the end.

Eletha and her parents. Were among them. Orophluin saw them walking away. And from his eyes a tear. For he knew the future he hoped for with Eletha. Would never happen if she stayed here.

Many Elves from Clan of Tatyar and Nelyar (Lindar) accepted to go on the great journey. And many did not.

Elwë was to lead his Clan the Nelyar on the great journey with his two brothers beside him. Olwë and Elmo.

Tata and his son Tatië. Was to lead their Clan Tatyar on the great journey.

Imin and his son Ingwë. Was to lead their Clan Minyar on the great journey.

On the next few days. Oromë was seen at the Cuiviénen.

As Oromë looked into distant lands. He saw Dorophluin sitting with his feet in the water. Oromë walked up to him. Oromë said "Hail, Dorophluin.".

Dorophluin turned his head, but he was not surprised to see Oromë after so long. Dorophluin said "Ah Oromë. It is good to see you. Have you heared? We are to depart these lands. Never to return. Though not all of us will go from this land. There are many unwilling to leave.".

Oromë said "Avari they will be called.".

Dorophluin said "Ah Avari. Good word to use for Elves unwilling. Has a ring to it.".

Oromë said " Eru Ilúvatar made the Elven language so.".

Dorophluin said "Many years since I have heard the name of Eru Ilúvatar.".

Oromë said "He has been busy of late. Have you felt the ground tremble and the night sky turn red?".

Dorophluin said "Yes. Though I do not know what cause such things.".

Oromë said "Then let me ease your thoughts. We are at war with Melkor. The Elf that gave Enel madness. The Elf that killed his host and mutated them in evil creatures. Melkor is his name. His is of the Valar. As am I. Valar can fall from the light into the dark.".

Dorophluin "That is why you told the Elven sons, representing our three Elven Clans, to depart. Because it is not safe for us.".

Oromë said "Yes. Eru Ilúvatar and the Valar calls you all to Valinor. Where it is forever safe, and peaceful. Though we did not expect a lot of you to be unwilling. But I suppose it is understandable.".

Suddenly a horn blew from Ingwë. It was the Elves of the Minyar Clan. All were to go on the great journey.

Imin came to Dorophluin and Oromë.

Imin said "Hail dear friends! It is with glad heart. We meet once again Oromë.".

Oromë said "And you! I see your son has learned much since he was at Valinor.".

Imin said "Yes. He now leader of the Clan. He will guide us to Valinor. For him to grow in leadership. He must be first given the chance. I believe he is ready.".

Dorophluin said "And what of you and Iminyë?".

Imin said "We will follow our son. But we wish to retire from leadership. To live in peace and quiet in Valinor.".

Oromë said "Your son. Has a great path before him.".

Another horn blew and another! The Elves from Tatyar and Nelyar have come. To set path on the great journey!

Night came fast. They were to set off in the morning.

Dorophluin looked at his son. Orophluin had a sorrow look to him.

Miarwen said into Dorophluins ear "Eletha did not wish to part ways with her parents.".

Dorophluin said to Orophluin "I am sorry about Eletha my son.".

Orophluin did not respond with words but with a face of understanding.

Dorophluin and Miarwen went outside from their tent. They looked up at the stars.

Miarwen said "I never thought I would leave this land.".

Dorophluin said "And I. But I think it is for the best.".

Miarwen said "It is, as long as I have you and our son with us.".

Dorophluin embraced Miarwen with a kiss on the lips.

On the next day. All the three Elven Clans set off on foot and horse and wagons! With Oromë leading in the front.

The city of Minyar was abandon. All that was left was just the buildings and the items to big to take. The city of Tatyar. Was mostly empty besides the Elves that stayed. And the city of Nelyar was very much the same.

As the three Elven Clans were departing from Cuiviénen. Never knowing if they would see such a beautiful lake ever again.

Orophluin was walking in the far back of the great Elven host. He turned around and looked at the hill near the lake. He wanted so badly to see Eletha come running down the hill to him. But it seem it was not so. As he turned away and continued to walk. He heard someone screaming his name. His heart started to race. As if he was on a horse riding fast somewhere. He turned around quickly. And there she was. Eletha. Screaming his name. Running down from the hill. When she reached him, she jumped into Orophluins arms.

Eletha said "I cannot depart from you. My parents understood this and told me to follow my heart.". Orophluin did not say a word, but held her in his arms.

(You have finished Chapter 4 - Representing Three Elven Clans. - This was written on Microsoft Word - Chapter 4, has 14 Pages)

(Published on - May 13, 2016)

(Book Title - The Trembling of Arda)

(English Version)

(Thank you for reading)

(This book is protected by intellectual property laws, copying only with permission)

(Author - Petr F Chekhovskoy)


End file.
